


15x11 CODA

by Taybay14



Series: Season 15 CODAs [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x11, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Family time, Fluff, Movie Night, Season 15, Worried dads, dads, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Movie night to celebrate Jack's return <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 CODAs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514210
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	15x11 CODA

**Author's Note:**

> Whooops, just posted the ep. 12 coda and realized I wrote but never posted the ep. 11 coda. Yikes. Enjoy a 2-for-1 today <3

They settle on the first Star Wars movie,  _ The Phantom Menace  _ \-  because Jack wants to watch Star Wars and starting with  _ The Phantom Menace  _ is the proper way to do it. Anyone who tries to tell Dean differently is  _ wrong _ . 

Sam makes popcorn. Dean gets everyone drinks. Castiel gets extra blankets and pillows. 

Jack just watches them all move around with a goofy smile plastered on his face. 

Once they're all settled in the TV room, Castiel and Dean curled around each other on the couch, Jack in the leather recliner, and Sam stretched out on the floor, they begin their first family movie night. 

Jack watches the movie. 

The three dads watch Jack. 

Sam falls asleep first, his face still turned in Jack's direction. It's not a surprise. Sammy has always been the light weight when it came to the naughty stuff like drinking and staying up late. It's probably the nerd in him.

Next, to Castiel and Dean's shock, is Jack. He falls asleep with one hand buried in the popcorn bucket, tipping it over so it slowly trickles popcorn onto the floor. 

Castiel finds Dean's hand in the dark and squeezes it painfully. 

Dean says what Castiel can't out loud. "He shouldn't need to sleep." 

"No," Castiel agrees with a heavy heart. "He should not." 

“He said his grace is muted, right? Since he can’t tip off Chuck?” Dean looks into his lover’s eyes, needing Castiel to reassure him. “With muted grace he probably just needs sleep like everyone else. Right?”

“Right.”

“Right.” Dean takes a deep breath to steady himself. “Right. Okay. So he’s… he’s fine.”

Castiel presses a soft kiss to the crown of Dean’s head before resting his forehead against Dean’s. He rubs the tip of his nose along Dean’s, drawing a smile from the freckled man. “Our son is safe, Dean. It’s okay now. He’s back.”

“Billy’s gonna use him as her soldier in this goddamn war, Cas.” Dean closes his eyes, feeling as if the breath is knocked straight from his lungs. “We’re gonna be using him as a soldier. It’s - it’s wrong.”

“Dean-”

“You saw how my dad raised me, Cas. You were watching over me the whole time. I was molded into the perfect little soldier. A blunt instrument. I was expendable, Cas.” The first sob catches in Dean’s throat and he hurries to bury his face in Castiel’s neck to try to muffle it. He continues against his skin, each word hitched and panicked. “He’s not expendable, Cas. Jack - he’s - he’s  _ everything _ to us. I can’t watch him do this. We can’t let him do this. I refuse to be John Winchester.”

“Shhh. It’s okay. We’ll figure something out. It’s okay.”

“Dean?” Dean and Castiel pull apart at the groggy voice of their son. He’s still blinking sleep from his eyes as he looks at them in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Dean hurries to clear the tears from his face as Castiel reassures Jack, “Nothing’s wrong. We’re just very happy you’re back, bud.”

“Me too.” Jack pushes to his feet and comes to sit between them. “You guys are worried.”

“No, we-”

“It’s okay. I know what you two worrying looks like. No point lying.”

Castiel and Dean exchange a look. It’s Castiel who speaks first, taking one of Jack's hands in his. “We need you to be safe.”

“If no one beats him, I won’t be safe anyway. I might as well try, right?”

Dean takes Jack's other hand, gently squeezing it. “Jack, we’ll figure out another way.”

“No. I can do this. I know it.” He grins wide. “I’m a Winchester. Winchester’s save the world.”

Unable to help themselves, Castiel and Dean chuckle softly and nod in agreement. Dean pats Jack on the knee twice before squeezing. “Damn right you’re a Winchester, but Winchesters stick  _ together _ , they save the world  _ together _ , so no more secrets, okay kid?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Jack raises an eyebrow at Dean. “Now let’s talk about how you treated dad while I was gone.”

Dean’s face falls. “You - you saw that?”

“Yup. Explain yourself.”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel says with a smirk, sitting back and resting his ankle on his knee. “Explain yourself.”

“One second,” Dean grumbles, pushing to his feet. “I’m gonna need whiskey for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever!


End file.
